


Unwanted Desires

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She hated this.





	Unwanted Desires

She didn’t have the right to be so pretty. Not when she was taking the institute from them. She watched her angrily, hating as she cataloged the way she moved, the sound of her voice. 

 

She hated herself as she recalled it at night, touching herself, Lydia’s image quickly bringing her to relief. She hated that she could no longer think about anyone else. 

 

She was mad when she agreed to marry her brother, to take his happiness. She was mad for him, and maybe, just maybe, a little upset that she would never have her. She hated that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
